Skylanders Meets Naruto: The Chaotic Crossover
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: Nobody has done this one yet, and this is a first! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Kaos enters a new world with the intent to invade it, and the Portal Master and the Skylanders followed him, with the intentions of stopping him. What will they encounter as they fight Kaos' evil minions? Find out, readers! Pairing poll is up!
1. Prologue

Skylanders Meets Naruto: The Chaotic Crossover

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! (Anything that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto or Activision, that is!)

Characters to be bashed in this story: Flynn, Team 7 (Kakashi, Sakura, and Sas-GAY-teme), civilian council, elders, etc.

One more thing: While you read this story, be sure to check out "**B-Daman: The Adventures of Ken**" if you can! Without further ado, enjoy!

Prologue Chapter: Briefing

"Master Eon needs to see you," said Hugo, a mole-like Mabu working for the revered Portal Master Eon as a historian, assistant, and librarian, to a tall human figure wearing a red polo shirt, a pair of Wrangler jeans, athletic sneakers, and a maroon sweat jacket, over which he wears a robe commonly seen on Portal Masters of high ranking. His skin is lightly tanned, along with blackish-dark brown hair crowning his head, and a pair of brown eyes, over which he wears a pair of eyeglasses. This man is the Portal Master, Alexander (A/N: Self-insert FTEW), who had saved Skylands from the forces of an evil Portal Master, Kaos, not once, but at least three times, with the help of the Skylanders, along with Hugo, the explorer Cali, and the balloonist, Flynn, whom Alexander wasn't really too fond of, and for a particularly good reason; He is a egotistical womanizer who tries to take credit for everything that he and the Skylanders did to protect Skylands from the Darkness. As Alexander walked into the central temple of the Ruins, which was once the home of Master Eon, he was greeted to a sight that he wasn't really surprised by: a semi-translucent floating head with blue eyes, a white beard, and a horned helm, which so happens to be the disembodied spirit of no less than Master Eon himself. Alexander asks casually, "So, Master Eon, got anything to say to me?" At this, the spirit explains, "Why, yes, Master Alexander. It is about Kaos. He is leaving Skylands, but that does not mean that he is not going to try and conquer anything. He and his armies are leaving Skylands for an alternate reality, not unlike Earth, but something else completely, and possibly gather help from there or conquer it and then Skylands. You and eight of the Skylanders, one of each Element, are to follow Kaos' forces, and if necessary, investigate whatever world they may end up appearing in. Plus, it may help to act as the ambassador between Skylands and this foreign world." Alexander nods in understanding, "I hear you, Master Eon," before inquiring, "Will we use your Portal or mine?" The spirit replies, "Well, Portal Masters aren't really supposed to use the Portal of Power on themselves, but Kaos came back to Skylands through it. For now, you and the Skylanders should trail Kaos and his forces to this new world. Before you depart for this perilous mission, be sure to prepare supplies, and just to be safe, have one of the Giants accompany you on the mission." The other Portal Master gave a salute, jokingly smiling, "Sir, yes, sir! I'll go and make preparations immediately," before leaving.

After an hour of preparation, Master Alexander and eight Skylanders hand-picked by him (along with the Life Element Giant, Tree Rex), are finally ready to trail Kaos and his evil armies to the new reality. The Skylanders he had handpicked are; Spyro, the Purple Dragon of the Magic Element, Whirlwind, the graceful and pure-hearted Air Element dragoness/unicorn hybrid, Prism Break, the Earth Element crystal golem, Eruptor, the lava monster from the Fire Element, Stump Smash, the Life Element tree-man, Trigger Happy, the gremlin gunslinger representing the Tech Element, Cynder, the Undead dragoness, and Wham Shell, the Water Element mace-wielding crustacean prince. "Alright, you guys," he started, "Eon is sending us on a mission to trail Kaos to a new alternate reality outside of Skylands, and prevent him from conquering it," before turning to Tree Rex, "And just to be safe, he said for you to come along for the ride, Tree Rex. Oh, and be careful not to crush any living thing smaller than you (unless they're bad guys), you got me?" The Life Element Giant nods, while replying, "No sweat, but if anyone gets in my way, I'll give 'em a reason to be afraid of the bark!" It is then that Flynn comes by, and remarks, "So, I hear you guys are going to follow Kaos to a new world outside of Skylands. This mission sounds perilous, but not as much as me." At the last sentence, Alexander sarcastically replies, "Oh, I'm sure it is, Flynn," before using a stern tone, "Listen to me, and listen good, Flynn, if you try to take credit for what me and the Skylanders did to do good like always, I'll have a good mind to have Cynder zap you to a crisp," at which said dragoness gave a wicked smirk towards the balloonist Mabu, one that promised electrifying, high-voltage pain without end. Sensing the seriousness in his tone (for once), Flynn nervously stammered, "D-d-d-uly n-n-n-noted," before regaining his composure, "I'll get the ship prepped," before walking off to prepare the Dread-Yacht, a vessel riddled with bad luck used in Alexander's second adventure, alongside a new Portal Master who is also from his world, in Skylands to stop Kaos from using the ancient Arkeyan robots to taking it over, with the help of the legendary Giants (also known as the Elder Elementals), of which Tree Rex is a part of. Alexander claps his hands together, motioning the hand-picked Skylanders to stand back, as he shouted, "Appear, my Portal of Power!" With this one magical command, appears the Portal of Power, the Portal Masters' tool of choice, in a bright glow. These mystic stone pedestals, coming in varying shapes and sizes, can be used to connect two points in space, dimension, and if ancient legends are to be believed, even time. It is through the Portal of Power, that the Portal Masters can send Skylanders and magic to the other side, and even use it as a viewer, allowing them to seek out evil-doers for their Skylanders to fight. Master Alexander is using his Portal to find out where in Skylands are Kaos and his evil armies located, which happens to be the Outlands, where the evil Portal Master himself was exiled a few times before. Spyro remarks, "So, they're in the Outlands," before turning to Alexander, "I dunno, Alex, it might take an awful lot of magic to create a portal to worlds outside of Skylands, but nonetheless, we've got to follow Kaos to see where he'll end up." As soon as Flynn finished preparations on the Dread-Yacht, our heroes are off to the Outlands, to start their mission.

Meanwhile in the Outlands, in a flying castle covered by the dark, ominous, storm-like clouds that represented the Darkness, the evil Portal Master, Kaos, ranted and cackled about his latest evil plan to his troll butler, Glumshanks, "You know, every time we've attempted to take over Skylands, we were always defeated by Eon's goody-two-shoes apprentice Portal Masters and those Sky-losers, so this is where my new evil plan comes in; If I, Kaos, cannot conquer Skylands without any interference from those Portal Masters, we'll travel to a world outside of it, to conquer it and then, Skylands! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Thankfully, Glumshanks, I still have that spell book about creating dimensional portals to other alternate worlds! Whatever world we'll end up in, its people will be trembling in fear of me, Kaos! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Glumshanks sighed to himself, knowing that his master has come up with what may be another hare-brained scheme. Little did they know, is that the Dread-Yacht had just entered into the Outlands, unnoticed, not even by the most powerful of Kaos' minions. The reason; a new cloaking device was added to the Dread-Yacht, and Master Alexander and some of the Skylanders chipped in to buy the item from a robotic weapon merchant for 10,000 pieces of treasure. He himself whispered to Flynn, "I told you that cloaking device was a good idea. And you insisted that it'd be a waste of treasure." The balloonist retorts, "It's not just that, Alex, but what if the device fails on us and we get spotted? I mean, they say this ship is cursed." Cali, who had decided to come with the others, said to them, "Hey, don't you two argue about whether or not that thing would fail from the ship's curse, I upgraded the Luck-O-Tron so that it would be less severe." Master Alexander apologized, "Sorry, Cali. Anyways, we better be ready; Kaos might open a tear in the fabric of time and space at any minute!" As if on cue, a beam of magical light emanates from the castle, forming what may be the biggest portal he's ever seen. It swirled and spiraled with every possible color of the rainbow, with a bright, glowing light in the center. Our heroes then noticed Kaos' castle, along with the evil Portal Master's minions moving into the greatly-sized dimensional tear. Not wasting a moment, Flynn stealthily piloted the Dread-Yacht to follow the villains into the portal, as Master Alexander remarks to himself, "Watch out, new world, 'cause here we come!" The moment the vessel entered it, the dimensional portal disappears in a brilliant flash of light. Witnessing the event via Portal of Power was Master Eon himself, who thought, "Where ever you and the Skylanders, along with Flynn and Cali may end up, be careful, Master Alexander."

After what seemed to be an eternity of flying through the boundaries of time and space, our heroes notice the light at the end of the dimensional tunnel, finally entering an all-new world...

Prologue End

Author's Note: Well, that's all for the proverbial tip of the bun. Be sure to give a review on what you think! Constructive criticism is a must! I'll start up a poll for the possible pairing in my profile, and as with any poll, whatever choice that gets the most votes will be implemented for the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Skylanders Meets Naruto: The Chaotic Crossover

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Skylanders, but I do own whatever OC I come up with! If you don't like Kakashi being depicted and bashed in such a manner, then don't read.

Chapter 1: Arrival in the Elemental Nations!

Our heroes now find themselves above a lush, green forest, but that's not what caught their attention; a large village overlooked by a mountain with heads carved into it, similar to Mt. Rushmore back on Alexander's world, surrounded by the forest. However, Alexander knew that there was no time for admiring things; the Dread-Yacht's sudden appearance in this new world may not have gone unnoticed, for the dimensional portal they exited out of may have left behind an energy signature that could be sensed by whatever beings that live in this world. He says to Flynn, "Take us down, Flynn, into those trees below," at which the balloonist smirked, "You got it, Al," as he then steers the vessel down into the wooded area below, to conceal the boat from anyone that may see it with their own eyes. Without much difficulty, the Dread-Yacht was landed on the forest floor. Cali asks, "So, what's the plan, Alex?" as he replies, "I'm trying to think of one right now. Our sudden presence in this new world may not have gone unnoticed. We better keep an eye out for any hostile entities that may stumble upon us," before turning to the Skylanders, "If any attackers come our way, you are free to fight them off, unless I try to settle things peacefully." Spyro replies, "Right," as he and the other Skylanders nodded. The Portal Master then summons his Portal of Power, which he decides to use to survey their surroundings. As he gazed into the depths of the stone pedestal, he saw the village in it, and noticed on how much it reminds him of a mix between ancient and modern Japan. He then has the portal see into the forested area that surrounds the village, and noticed something that shattered his calm; a young boy, no older than 5 or 6 years, sitting by himself in the forest, crying his eyes out. He had short, spiky blonde hair, along with a set of six, whisker-like marks on his cheeks and baby blue eyes. However, these traits are not what's got Alexander's attention; it was a series of wounds all over his body, both old and new, making him tense up and growl in anger, and at the same time, inwardly asking himself, "What sick men and women would do this to a kid like him?! I oughta sic the Skylanders on them!" Noticing her Portal Master snarling of what he witnessed via Portal, Whirlwind asks in concern, "Master Alexander, what are you seeing in the Portal that angers you so?" He relaxes before replying, "It's this kid I'm seeing in the Portal; he's hurting, not just physically, but emotionally as well. Whoever the scumbags that's been picking on this kid, they must treat him like an outcast, looking down upon him with spite and bale." As Whirlwind looked at what Alexander saw in the Portal, she felt her heart break. She too had been treated as an outcast at one point, by both dragon and unicorn alike in Skylands, especially with both species having had an enmity for the other. She thought, "That poor child, how he suffers terribly. I now want nothing more than to be there for him, and to punish his abusers with little to no mercy!"

Before any of the others each give their two bits, Tree Rex raised his hand, at which Alexander asks, "What is it, T.R.?" The Giant whispers quietly into the Portal Master's ear, "The trees are telling me, that someone that is intending to kill the boy is approaching him. Shall I get in there and stop him?" Alexander nods, "Well, what are we waiting for, get in there, kick some butt, and take names!" The Elder Elemental of the Life Element nodded, before stepping onto the Portal of Power, and disappearing in a flash of light. After a moment, he finds himself standing in front of the boy, shivering in fear, before turning to see the intruder, as he does his battle cry, "Be afraid of the bark!" The would-be assailant of the blonde child the Giant came to protect, has a black body suit complimented by metallic chest armor plating and arm guards with gloves reaching to his elbows, along with three pouches on the back-waist and a spiral tattoo on his shoulder. His most distinctive features are his red scarf, gravity-defying silvery-colored hair, and an animal-themed porcelain mask modeled after a dog. The stranger demands to the Elder Elemental, "That was a bad pun, monster, but anyhow, who are you to stand in my way?" Tree Rex replies with a confident snarl, "As overused as this sounds…Your worst nightmare," as he holds up his Photosynthesis Cannon threateningly, "Leave the kid alone, and you won't get any trouble from me!" The blonde child, whose name is Naruto Uzumaki, was scared; one moment, a familiar ANBU ninja he's known for ignoring him and sometimes even leaving him to be beaten up by the villagers, has come to kill him, and the next thing he knew, this strange, monstrous-looking, gigantic creature came out of nowhere and is defending him. Tree Rex turns around and gives him a thumbs-up, before turning back to the ANBU, who so happens to be Kakashi Hatake, who had trained under Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, who died sealing a ferocious demon attacking the village, known as the Kyuubi no Yokou, into a newborn child, and that child is Naruto. Minato intended for Naruto to be honored as a hero for carrying such a burden, but the ignorant civilians (and ninjas) of the village, unable to see past their grief, fear, and hate, unknowingly spat on their beloved leader's grave by shunning and abusing the blonde one, either fearing that the fox would possess the boy at any time or that Naruto is the demon reincarnated. When Minato died, his predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, had to reinstate as the Hokage. The elderly Third Hokage was one of a small handful of people in the village that showed Naruto kindness, seeing him like a grandson, and would assign a few elite-ranking ANBU operatives to protect him, since his status as the Kyuubi's container is an S-Rank secret. Unfortunately, one of the ANBU guards, who happened to be Kakashi, held a grudge towards Naruto, being one of those that think that he's the demon reincarnated. The reason; Kakashi saw Minato like a father, since his biological father, Sakumo Hatake, committed Seppuku after a devastating and dishonorable failure on an important mission. Kakashi, known in the ANBU Black Ops as Dog, came to the forest to kill Naruto, deluding himself that he is finishing what his sensei had started, when this unusual, undoubtedly huge, tree-like being came between him and the "demon brat". Now this creature tells him to leave Naruto alone or else?! He performs the hand signs for his signature technique, the Chidori, that which channels a large amount of lightning chakra to the user's hand. Tree Rex narrowed his eyes at this, before getting into a fighting stance, staring down the silver-haired shinobi. The Life Element Giant then grinned, "Your move, runt!" at which Kakashi charged towards Tree Rex, intending to use the Chidori and slay him and then Naruto.

Before the fatal blow was struck, he was swatted aside like a fly by the massive right arm of Tree Rex, as the Giant then fired a green energy beam from his Photosynthesis Cannon, sending him further onto the forest floor. Before he could recover, he is once again sent flying by the Giant's Big Thorn Shockwave Slam, as he collided with a tree. Kakashi underestimated the Giant, and now he's paying the price for such an error, as he stares up into the dangerously narrowing eyes of Tree Rex, who was about to grab him with crushing force, when a few other ANBU ninja appeared, one of which gingerly holding an unconscious Naruto in her arms. One of the other ANBU ninjas frowned behind his mask, "Dog, what did you get yourself into this time? No, don't tell me; you tried to kill our jinchuuriki, and that huge…erm…thing, well, stopped you. You do know that the Hokage is going to have to hear about this," before turning to his fellow ANBU, "Take him away in handcuffs," at which one of them helps Kakashi up, as he then puts chakra-suppressing handcuffs on him, before performing the Shunshin technique. The ANBU then turned to Tree Rex, "I believe I owe you thanks, stranger. State your purpose." The Giant replies, "Name's Tree Rex. My Portal Master sent me to protect this kid. We couldn't just stand here and watch this guy about to kill him!" The ANBU replies, "Understandable," before asking, "But, what exactly are you, and who is this 'Portal Master' that you speak of?" The Elder Elemental of the Life Element was about to reply, when he hears a familiar voice says, "That would be me, gentlemen, and Tree Rex is what we refer to as a Giant," as Master Alexander comes into view, along with the other Skylanders. "Master Alexander," the Giant started, crossing his arms, "I was about to finish that guy off when these other masked ninjas, apparently his colleagues, had come by and arrested him, saying that their 'Hokage' or whatever it is, will hear about what that dog-masked moron tried to do." Alexander nods in understanding, before turning to the ANBU, "I take it that you have questions for us to answer? Well, we've got some, too. We'll ask them when we get to your leader's office."

Chapter End

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter seemed so short. I didn't want to end up getting writer's block for too long a time. Be sure to review after reading; constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

Skylanders Meets Naruto: The Chaotic Crossover

A/N: Here is the second chapter of this fine story! Oh, and did you vote on the pairing poll in my profile yet, ladies and gentlemen? Be sure to do so!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Skylanders, for they belong to their respective owners!

Chapter 2: Meeting with the Hokage, and getting surrounded by idiots!

It was an hour or so after the incident with Kakashi, that Master Alexander and the others were escorted into the Village Hidden in the Leaves, which is apparently a military ninja village in Fire Country, one of the Elemental Countries. Of course, there are ninjas and civilians that live in this village, and matters relating to the two kinds of people are handled by the Shinobi and Civilian Councils respectively, with the Elders acting as the Hokage's advisors. However, from what Alexander has heard from the female ANBU carrying Naruto, code-named "Cat", that the Civilian Council members are moronic, a bit on the greedy side, and delusional about their authority in the village, believing themselves that they have the right to poke their noses into shinobi affairs. Not only that, but like all other civilians in the village, they are hateful towards Naruto because of the disaster with the Kyuubi no Yoko a few years prior, and usually calling for the boy's death or banishment from the village, but usually stopped by the Hokage. In addition, one of the Elders, a bandaged-up old war hawk named Danzo Shimura, once tried to have Naruto be used as a weapon for the village, but was thwarted by the Hokage, who happened to be a former teammate of his. As they went through the village, Alexander noticed the civilians either giving strange glances or hateful looks towards his Skylanders, to which he glared back through his glasses. Spyro warned to him, "Alex, they're not worth it, let's just ignore them," at which he nods before replying, "But still, Spyro, these people probably think that you and the other Skylanders are demons." They are then lead into the tallest building in the village, which is the Hokage Tower, where the village's leader and most powerful ninja does his or her administrative duties. While the Skylands residents are having their meeting with the Hokage set up, Naruto was sent to the hospital, with ANBU members watching over him in the likely events of hateful staff members trying to sabotage the demon container's recovery one way or another, either out of their own volition or willfully accepting a bribe from the Civilian Council, whose members also happen to be corrupt. A few minutes later, the secretary says to Alexander and the Skylanders, "The Hokage will see you now," as they then went in through the doors. The moment they walked into the office of the village's war chief, they were treated to a rather shocking sight; ridiculously large stacks of paperwork, as one ANBU quickly whispers into Alexander's ear, "The Councils tend to send in considerable amounts of paperwork, mostly the Civilians," before leaving. Alexander nods, before asking out, "Excuse me, Lord Hokage, we're here to see you. Are you there?" An elderly voice replies, "Hold on, just let me finish signing this piece of paperwork from the Civilian Council." After a minute or two, the Hokage came into view. Alexander asks him respectfully, "I take it that the ANBU told you about that incident with Dog, or whatever that ninja's codename is?" The elderly veteran ninja nods, as he then remarks, "Yes, well, I have a hunch that you and those…*ahem* creatures are not from around here, either."

Alexander holds out his hand, offering a hand shake, as he smiled, "Portal Master Alexander at your service, Lord Hokage," The village war chief returned the smile, as he shook the younger man's hand, before replying, "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and it is a pleasure to meet you." The Portal Master then sat down in the chair facing the front of the desk, as he starts, "Now, let us get down to business. I'm sure you heard about what Dog tried to do to that blonde kid. I had to send in Tree Rex to stop him." The Hokage replies, "While it is appreciated of you to send out someone to protect Naruto, I am however curious on how you knew that Dog was about to strike, and how you sent Tree Rex to intervene." At this statement, Alexander smirked, "Allow me. Appear, my Portal of Power!" In an all-too-familiar flash of light, his Portal appears in the office. That surprised the elderly village leader, as he asks, "What in the world is that?!" referring to the stone pedestal that had magically teleported into the room at its master's command. Alexander explains, "This, Sarutobi-san, is the Portal of Power, the Portal Master's tool of the trade. These enchanted stone platforms, coming in all sorts of shapes and sizes, can be used to connect two different points in space, dimension, and if ancient legends are believed, even time. With the Portal of Power, the Portal Masters of Skylands, such as myself, can seek out bad guys for our Skylanders to fight, and send them to their location. That method is how I found Naruto. Plus, you have to be born with the ability to wield the Portal, or not at all. Neither royal blood or immense riches can make one a Portal Master." The elderly ninja nods, before asking, "I understand, but where is this Skylands?" At this inquiry, Wham Shell stepped forward as he smiled, "I thought you'd never ask; Skylands is a world at the very center of the universe, consisting of innumerable floating islands in an endless sea of clouds, with magic flowing through everything; every rock, tree, and beast. We, the Skylanders, the heroes of this unique world, alongside the Portal Masters, protected Skylands and its magical Core of Light from the Darkness, the source of all evil in the universe. However, we also had to deal with an evil Portal Master named Kaos, and that's where all the trouble started. Kaos, after so many failed attempts to take control of Skylands, decided to travel to another world and to take it over, and then Skylands, as well. We followed him here to your world, and our battle against him will spill out here. We have to stop him from taking over these Elemental Nations."

[Meanwhile, in another place…]

Young Naruto awakens in what appears to be a sewer, as he says to himself in confusion, "That's weird, one minute I was about to get attacked, when this huge guy came and saved my skin, and now I'm here in this dump!" He then notices a signpost, which reads, "The Mind of Naruto Uzumaki", at which he remarked, "So, I'm pretty much in my own head, huh? Weird. Might as well take a look at my surroundings," as he then walked around in the dark, ominous tunnels, noticing two pipelines overhead. One pipe flowed with a red energy, raging, destructive, while the other flowed with a blue energy, calm, peaceful, flowing free. Curious, he decided to follow them. After what seemed to be an eternity, Naruto comes upon a gigantic cage, whose bars are kept closed by a tiny-in-comparison paper ward reading "Seal" in Hiragana. He felt an ominous, foreboding feeling coming from the darkness on the other side of the bars. Before he could make a comment about his curiosity at what may be behind the bars, he hears deep, intimidating voice remarks to him, "Well, it seems that my host has finally showed up. How quaint," at which Naruto demands, "Alright, who are you, and how are you inside my mind?" The voice asks back, "Do you know how the villagers pick on you, and call you a demon?" to which Naruto nods, "Yes, but why?" It is then that a gigantic form revealed itself from the shadows, as the young blonde gasped, almost screaming, widening his eyes in terror. The being on the other side of the bars resembled a demonic fox with orange-red fur, teeth that could crush just about anything and…a set of nine tails swaying in random directions. Yes, this entity within Naruto's mindscape is none other than the infamous Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine-tailed fox demon that had attacked the village years ago. The child gasped, "I-i-i-it can't be! You are the- -" when the fox finished for him, "That's right, kit, I am the Kyuubi no Yoko," before explaining, "and the truth of my defeat is this; the Forth Hokage cannot kill me, for I am giant, living mass of chakra with a mind of my own, and energy could not be destroyed. He had no choice but to seal me away in a newborn, and I am very sorry to say, but that baby was you. Now, before you could blow a gasket, kit, let me give a quick explanation on why I attacked the village; I was being manipulated by a masked man claiming to be the legendary Madara Uchiha, by means of the Sharingan eye commonly employed by the Uchiha Clan." Naruto was flabbergasted; not only was the Kyuubi being sealed inside of himself the reason why he was hated by the villagers so much, but it also turned out that the fox himself was controlled into attacking the village! He stammers, "I…I…believe you…" as he then continues, "Oh, and what's your real name, I mean, Kyuubi no Yoko is just your title, I think." The fox replies, "The name's Kurama, kit, do not wear it out," as Naruto smiled, "Nice to meet you," as the fox thinks, "The kit took it better than I thought he would. Perhaps we could help each other. I help him become powerful, and he helps me to get revenge on that masked (bleep) for using me!"

[Back at the Hokage's office…]

Wham Shell, along with the other Skylanders, had just finished their explanations about the realm of Skylands and their mission to stop Kaos. The Hokage remarks, "That is quite the information. If Kaos and his armies are truly this big of a threat, then we'll be ready to stand against him." Alexander smiled, "Very good," as he then notices an ANBU in a raccoon mask teleport into the office, saying to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage, the Council requests to hold a meeting," before leaving. Sarutobi sighed, as Alexander asks knowingly, "It's those darned civilians, isn't it," at which the village leader nods, replying, "Unfortunately, yes. Some villagers may have reported your presence, and that of the Skylanders." At this, Cynder remarks, "Oh, great. We're going to be surrounded by idiots," as Alexander reassures, "Don't worry, Cynder, there's also the Shinobi Council members; they're much better than those Civilians." They then followed the elderly Hokage to the meeting chambers of the Village Councils. On the way to the chambers, Trigger Happy quipped to Alexander, "Master Alexander, if those Civilian Council chumps are as bad as ninjas said they are, what about the Elders? I heard one of them is a real war hawk, and once tried making Naruto into a weapon, but was stopped by the Hokage. What if that Elder tried again, but with us Skylanders?" The Portal Master thought for a moment, before replying, "I'm sure Hokage-san would stop him in that one. But, if those Civilians and/or Elders try anything, we'll be ready!"

[A couple of minutes later, in the meeting chamber…]

Alexander and the Skylanders find themselves before the Councils in the large chamber that acted as the meeting room. Sitting on one side of the seats are the members of the Shinobi Council, consisting of the heads of each of the village's shinobi clans, and sitting on the other sides of the seats are the members of the Civilian Council, consisting of varying business owners and nobles within the village. In the middle sat the village Elders, acting as the Hokage's advisors. Sitting above them is the Hokage himself, who kept a serious face. The young Portal Master notices the shinobi clan heads giving him and the Skylanders strange, but otherwise curious looks. However, the civilians on the other hand are giving fearful, even hateful looks towards his Skylanders, as a certain Undead Element dragoness remarks to herself, "It's official; we're surrounded by idiots." At which Spyro adds, "Idiots who can't tell the difference between a sword and its scabbard." Seeing his Skylanders being given negative looks in their directions, Alexander gave the Civilian Council members a cold glare that seems to read, "If you even so much as to order my Skylanders be made into weapons for that one Elder to mess around with, you will regret it!" The foolish Civies were surprised; no one in the village, except for the occasional shinobi, had the gall to glare at them, as one merchant demands to the Hokage, "Lord Hokage, this young man gave us a threatening look on his face! I say we," when the elderly war chief interrupts him, and scolds, "You will settle down, civilian, he's had every right to do so, since he comes from outside of the village," as he gave a cold look laced with KI (Killing Intent). Alexander smiles, "Thank you, Lord Hokage," before continuing, "Allow me to give an explanation on what's going on at the moment, and if you want ask a question or two, you better wait until I'm done, you got me?" They nodded, as Alexander and the Skylanders began their story. After several minutes of explaining, they finished, as Alexander then says, "If you got any questions to ask, raise your hand." All at once, the various members of the Councils began raising their hands, all insisting to have their questions answered, well, mostly the Civilians, but sure, a few clan heads raised their hands, too. Alexander, wanting to answer a question from someone more sensible than the Civies, turned to the first clan head he sees; Hiashi Hyuuga, head of the prestigious Hyuuga Clan, known for their advanced dojutsu bloodline, known as the Byakugan, which allows them to see through any solid surface like X-ray vision, and even the chakra networks of other ninjas. The Hyuugas are also known for their "Gentle Fist" fighting style, which they use in battle to land strikes meant to block off an enemy ninja's chakra network by striking its nodes, which are usually referred to as Tenketsu. Alexander smiled, before inquiring, "Yes, sir, do you have anything to ask?" The Hyuuga Clan head nods, before asking, "What makes one a Portal Master, Mr. Alexander?" At this, he replies, "As I've explained to the Hokage back in his office, in order for one to be a Portal Master, he/she has to be born with the ability to wield," as he then snaps his fingers, making the Portal of Power appear in a flash of light, "This; the Portal of Power." At the sudden appearance of the mystical stone device, everyone, except the Hokage and Danzo, let out surprised gasps.

"Now," Alexander starts, "Before I explain the functions of the Portal of Power," as he turns to the Civilian Council with narrowed eyes, " I've a few things to say to the Civilians," before clearing his throat. Without warning, the Portal Master snarled, "What…the…heck…is…WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!? You do not get off easily ordering the abuse or even the death of a child who never even asked to be a demon container (A/N: He was told about Naruto's Jinchuuriki status 'off-paragraph', if you will.) in the first place! You morons don't even know how the whole thing works; from what Lord Hokage explained, the demon could only take over if the host's will is broken, so every time you abused Naruto, you bring this village ONE. STEP. CLOSER. TO. ITS. DESTRUCTION! No, I'm not done yet! You do not get off either with bribing certain ninja in the village to get in on the abuse, and/or deluding yourselves that you have the right to poke your noses in shinobi affairs. You're the CIVILIAN Council, and you're only supposed to deal with CIVILIAN affairs. You're just as ignorant as those contemptible villagers. You disgust me!" The Civilians started seething at his words, as one of them makes an outburst, "You are a fool! You know nothing! That boy is a demon, and he must die!" Before he could continue, he is struck with one of Whirlwind's Rainbows of Doom, knocking him out. She retorts, "You will not talk ill of that boy on MY watch, you worthless," when Alexander puts a hand on her as he reassures, "Calm yourself, Whirlwind. Yes, you've every right to be angry. They're not worth it," as he then turns to the Civilians again. He warns with his coldest possible tone, "If any of you even say a word about having my Skylanders be killed or made into weapons so that the village would be more powerful," but before he could finish his sentence, he hears the Hokage's voice say to him, "Mr. Alexander, please, no need for this. We've got the picture. Now, I will allow you to explain the functions of the Portal of Power." The Portal Master relaxes, before saying, "Thank you, Lord Hokage. I hope you lovely ladies and gentlemen have notepads and pens ready for note-taking, because this is going to be a rather interesting lecture I'll be giving."

Chapter End

A/N: I hope you guys like this one! Again, constructive criticism is appreciated. If there's anything you spot that needs improving, let me know!


End file.
